Please Don't Love Me
by Masako Moonshade
Summary: Dark sends Riku a letter, telling her how he feels about her.
1. Please Don\'t Love Me

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. I wish I did. But wait...If I did, then Dark would probably have to go away. Which is probably why I don't own DNAngel.

AN: This is a letter writtenby Dark, sent to Riku. To avoid any confusion, allow me to explain: if Riku ever falls in love with Dark, she will love Daisuke entirely, and Dark's DNA will fade from Daisuke, and our favorite theif will disappear for good. So, in favor of loving her from afar, even if it is unrequitted love, Dark has made a request. So, read and review. Probably a one shot, but we'll see how you guys like it.

**Please Don't Love Me

* * *

**

Riku:

Dear Riku,

Dearest Riku...

Okay. This isn't getting me anywhere. But I think you've got the general idea.

The point I'm trying to make is...

I love you.

Yup. I love you. And I know, as much as it hurts, that you don't exactly love me back. In fact, I understand (from a very reliable source, I might add) that you said you hate me.

Argh. That hurts. I really don't like writing that.

You know how they say that the pen is mightier than the sword? They weren't kidding: if you stab yourself in the heart with a sword, it hurts, but after a few seconds, you die. If you stab yourself in the heart with a pen, or rather the words written with one, it hurts a lot. And it doesn't stop. Ever. And for me, death is not an option. I wish I could explain that, but I can't. I don't have enough paper.

Anyway...I understand that you don't even like me. (Still hurts, but not as much as the above statement.) And I'm sad to admit that this is a good thing. For both of us, I suppose.

I'm not sure how I'm writing this.

I have a request to make of you. I know what you're thinking (and, despite everything, I enjoy picturing you. You're pretty when you're mad) 'why should I do anything for Phantom Dark?' Right? I'm asking because I don't think you'll have much of a problem in doing me this favor. In fact, it's a little redundant. But I have to write it.

Please don't love me.

Again, not exactly a brilliant request. Because I know you think I'm a pervert and a freak and a thief, and all that.

Well, I am a thief, but moving on...

My request is just to make sure. Just so you know. I love you, but you've got to never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever fall in love with me. If, by any chance you ever did, terrible things would happen. To both of us. And a lot of other people, too.

So...Yeah.

I'm sorry for being selfish. You know that I love you. And as much as I try not to, I can't make myself stop being in love with you. But I've got to make sure you never love me.

So please. Just keep going the way you are. Keep hating me if you want to. Keep thinking I'm a pervert and a lecher. Keep being angry about that kiss (though I did enjoy it).

And keep wearing those blue pajamas you wore the other night. They make you look sexy!

All my love, whether you want it or not,

Phantom Dark

P.S. You're right about me. I'm totally wrong for your sister.


	2. I Don't

Disclaimer: Dark has yet to steal the rights of DNAngel for me. So until he does, I don't own anything.

**Chapter 2: I don't**

_Riku stared in shock at the letter on her bedside table. She had read it three times, and was searching its words one last time, seething at the elegant script that flowed down the page. She sent a scathing look out of her window, wishing that looks could kill, just in case Dark was out there. Angry, she picked up a pen and a sheet of paper and began writing heatedly._

Dark:

_She crossed out the greeting._

YOU PSYCHOTIC PERVERTED LETCHER:

WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! I have never recieved a more insulting letter! And what were you doing in my room? I know you were in there, I don't care how good a thief you think you are, you couldn't have put that note on my bedside table without actually coming into my room. While I was ASLEEP.

You know, it's a good thing for you that I wasn't awake at the time, because I would have hit you so hard your stupid_paintings_ would have felt it!

And if you EVER make another comment about my pajamas, I swear I'm going to burn them. But you're right about one thing.

I do hate you.

Yup. That's right. Hate you. I'll write it a thousand times, if it gets rid of you. Hate you hate you hate you hate you. So don't waste your breath (or ink) asking me not to love you. Or even like you. Or even think of you indifferently. How on earth do you actually expect me to like a perverted criminal psychopath like you?

And what are you talking about, 'death is not an option? I don't have enough paper?' First of all, you're still human, even if you are a letcher, which means that one day (thank the heavens!) you will die. Making it a very appealing option. And second, YOU ARE A THIEF! If you have any shortage of paper (which I doubt) you just steal more.

And kindly go and stab yourself with your pen, if it's so mighty.

And stay away from my sister.

_Her writing slowed as her temper cooled slightly._

What do you mean, 'terrible things would happen?' If you're talking about me marrying you and ending up miserable or something like that, don't worry. I wouldn't dream of doing something that stupid.

But that's not what you meant, is it?

Who knows?

--Riku

_Riku put down her pen._

_'I should invest in a diary,' she_ _mused, before letting out a yawn: the clock on her dresser read 11:47. She turned off her light and trudged into bed._

_"Stupid Dark," she muttered. "...Getting me all worked up like this..." It was her last thought before drifting into a deep sleep._


End file.
